Crowbar Wedding
by Kiefer I
Summary: Gordon and Alyx begin the next half of their lives. Just a fun Gordon/Alyx fic. *minor spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

_This is a project that I had interest in doing. It may sound corny and a bit mushy on some parts, but I had a lot of fun with this. I am guessing that all the characters in this story survived after HL2: Episode 3. If not, well, I apologize. :)__ Enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: Valve software owns the Half-life universe. I do not own Frank Sinatra's "Witchcraft." Song. _

**Crowbar Wedding**

Barney Calhoun stood in the hallway outside the groom's door, trying to stretch the sleeves to his tuxedo. The coat was a bit too small for him. Dr. Isaac Kliener chuckled at his friend's predicament.

"Man, doc." Barney stated with annoyance, " they made my coat to small. I told them to make the sleeves longer."

Dr. Kliener smiled. He didn't really care about Barney's problem. Nothing would drop Kliener's spirits on this day.

"Oh, You'll be alright. I'm more worried about the priest. I hope he's ready in time."

"You and me both doc." Barney turned towards the bulkhead door next to him and knocked.

"Do you need some help in there?" Barney shouted. There was no answer.

"I hope he's still breathing." Kliener said playfully.

---

Gordon gave out a huge sigh. His bow tie was in shambles. It had been decades since he had to tie a tie. He gave up for a moment, looking in the wall-mounted mirror. His handmade slacks looked fine, his white button-up shirt looked fine and his hair was slightly parted to the side. His goatee was neatly shaven and the rebels had found a pair of shiny shoes in a nearby village to complement the outfit. Everything was perfect . . . except for the tie. A loud knock reverberated from the door.

"Yes?" Gordon replied in a nervous voice. Dr. Kliener walked into the room.

"Gordon. We found a priest."

Gordon gave out a relieving sigh. They were having trouble in finding a priest for months. He was starting to freak out. The priest walked into the room, almost making Gordon fall to the floor. It was Father Grigori.

"Hello Brother!" the bald priest boomed, raising his hands to the heavens.

Gordon was shocked.

"How . . . How did you get here?"

"Well, Brother Freeman," Grigori replied in a heavy Russian accent," I was on the road towards the mountains, to spend more time with my Lord, when your fellow comrades picked me up and told me of your, hehe, problem."

Gordon was still shocked. "How did you get out of the city?"

Grigori smiled. "My congregation felt the urge to leave Ravenholm, giving me a first clue. Then the skies turned black and menacing, informing me to leave my home. For day's, I have been relieved of my preaching duties, but was happy to learn of your need. I'm afraid, though, I have not married couple's in years. I am here to give you my services, brother." As he said the last line, Father Grigori gave a small bow.

Gordon smiled. He was grateful to have a priest, even though this was the craziest one in the land. Grigori bent back up and spotted Gordon's messed up tie. He stepped forward and fixed the problem, making a perfect bow. "Don't worry, brother. This day will forever bless you." He said, obviously reading the nervousness on Gordon's face.

"Thank you, father." Gordon simply replied. Before the conversation progressed, the bulkhead door swung open and Barney poked his head in.

"Five minutes, Gordon."

---

Alyx Vance was pacing the floor, fidgeting with her fingers. It wasn't that she was having second thoughts, it was just nerves. She had almost everything prepared. Her short hair was pulled back into a small bun. She had complained a bit that the hair looked a smidge too "girly". So, small strands of hair were spiked, sticking out of the bun. She was still wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Her dress was sitting on a metal chair in front of her. She brought her hand up to her chin and just stared at the large white dress, thinking for a moment. Before Alyx could put it on, a soft knock came from the bulkhead door.

"Come in!" Alyx called. The large metal door swung open and Judith Mossman entered the room wearing a nice black skirt and red jacket. Alyx smiled at her friend. Judith smiled back.

"How are you doing?" Judith inquired.

"Nervous." Was all Alyx could say. "But completely excited."

Judith chuckled as she walked closer to the bride to be. She then grasped both of Alyx's hands. "He's a lucky man."

Alyx bowed her head in nerves. "I'm lucky to have him."

Judith's eyes started to well up with tears. Alyx looked at her friend, concerned.

"I'm proud of you Alyx."

Alyx smiled, almost succumbing to tears herself. The two women embraced. Judith looked into Alyx's eyes.

"You better get that dress on." She said, glancing at the empty gown, "It's almost time."

---

Gordon walked down the dimly lit, concrete hallway escorted by Barney, Dr. Kliener and Father Grigori. They had to have the ceremony within the confines of Green Base, located thirty miles outside of the City 17 ruins. There were still small pockets of Combine activity in the countryside, so Dr. Kliener insisted on staying inside the base. After traveling down a few more passageways, the trio found the double doors they had been looking for. Dr. Kliener stopped and smiled at Gordon. "Good luck, Gordon." The doctor then walked back down the hall to join Alyx. Gordon took a deep breath before opening the doors.

Inside was a large room filled with people. The walls had been painted white, so to look somewhat like a church sanctuary. The floor was carpeted in green and metal pews lined the floor, all of them filled with friends and family. A small podium stood at the other end of the room atop a raised platform. Everyone in the room looked towards Gordon, each one with a smile on their faces.

As Gordon walked down the red carpet leading to the stage, he recognized some of the audience members. Dr. Magnusson sat near the front of the makeshift sanctuary, wearing a rare smile on his face. The Vortigaunt named Uria sat near his kin on the left side of the room, and to Gordon's amusement, each Vort wore a custom made tuxedo. Numerous rebels and citizen's came to witness this momentous occasion. D0g sat in the back of the room, whooping and beeping in excitement as the groom entered the room, and eventually followed the pair down the isle, taking his place beside the other groomsmen.

The Groom and his best men (and robot) mounted the platform, waiting in anticipation for the bride. Gordon exhaled, causing Barney to grin. He was enjoying Gordon's nervousness. Father Grigori took his place on the center stage, holding a beat up bible. He coughed slightly, clearing his throat.

Alyx stood outside the double doors waiting for the bridesmaids to enter the sanctuary first. She clenched the roses in her fists a bit more, anticipating the next chapter in her life. She took a deep breath. Dr. Kliener walked next to the Bride and held out his elbow. Alyx took it, smiling at her uncle. Judith, now in front of her, turned and smiled. Alyx gave a small grin. Behind the doors, Alyx could hear a piano playing. Dr. Kliener had built an electronic piano out of spare parts, just for the wedding. It actually didn't sound that bad.

The doors parted, signaling the bridesmaids to enter the room. Judith walked out the door, walking slowly down the isle. There was no flower girl, because the only child within the base, Baako, was still too little. Next was the bride.


	2. Chapter 2

Gordon's heart jumped as the piano began to play the traditional "Here comes the bride". Everybody in the room rose to their feet, looking towards the doors. The doors slowly swung open, revealing Alyx. Gordon gasped. She looked more beautiful than ever. Her dress was almost all white except for the design of red flowers wrapping around the bottom of her dress. She wore a small vial, which drooped down to her shoulders from the bun in her hair. Around her neck was the same cube necklace that Alyx's mother had given her.

Alyx's eyes sparkled as she looked at Gordon, marveling at how handsom he looked. She almost ran down the isle to be closer to him, but she composed herself and slowly walked down the pathway with Dr. Kliener in tow. As she walked, the crowd was silent, except for a few gasps and whispers. Alyx didn't even notice. Gordon watched her every move with a massive grin on his face. D0g started booping in excitement, causing Alyx to giggle. She then turned for a second, just enough to see Dr. Magnusson raise a tissue to his eyes. She almost broke out in laughter, but held in her delight and resumed watching her future husband. She reached the stage and climbed the few stairs. She then turned to Dr. Kliener, who lifted the veil off, revealing her beautiful face. He then proceeded to peck her on the cheek and resumed his role beside Barney.

After handing Judith the bushel of roses, Alyx turned to Gordon. Their hands found each other and held on tight. They stood their looking into each other's eyes for a moment, each one burning with love. Father Grigori cracked open the bible and began the ceremony. The crowd took their seats again.

"Dearly beloved," Grigori started," We are gathered together here in the sight of God . . . "

Alyx and Gordon barely listened to the opening lines. They were too enveloped within each other's loving glances and smiles.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Gordon and Alyx broke each other's gaze and looked out onto the crowd, waiting for a reply. None came. This made the pair smile even more. After a few moments of necessary reading, Father Grigori came to the important part of the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Dr. Kliener raised his hand slightly. Alyx grinned at her "uncle". Finally the end part came.

"Do you Gordon Freeman take Alyx Vance to be your wife and keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Gordon looked into Alyx's eyes.

"I do."

Alyx's heart fluttered, breathing warmth into her body.

"And do you Alyx Vance take Gordon Freeman to be your husband and keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Alyx took in a breath to bring out the words.

"I do."

Gordon felt goose bumps run up his arms.

D0g held out his hand to Gordon, revealing two rings. The Groom took the two bands and handed Alyx a gold ring. They both placed the rings on each other's hands, intertwining fingers after this tradition.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Grigori called out excitedly. He turned to Gordon with a smirk on his face. "You may now kiss the bride."

Gordon didn't hesitate. He leaned down and deeply kissed Alyx. The whole room stood up and started cheering. D0g lifted his hands in the air, whooping loudly. Dr. Kliener wiped a tear from his eyes, with Judith following suit.

Gordon finally released from his kiss, looking into Alyx's eyes. She laughed joyfully, keeping her arms around his neck. They then walked back down the isle holding each other's hands. The whole crowd followed the newlyweds out into the hallway as they made their way to the reception room in Sector D.


	3. Chapter 3

The reception room was huge with long tables surrounding a square dance floor in the middle of the room. It took five rebels and five days to construct the smooth dance floor. The walls were concrete, but were lined with white, flowing fabrics to cover the stone. Near the back corner of the room was a small stage made with spare wood and metal parts. The piano from the sanctuary was moved onto this stage. Near the opposite corner of the room was a small bar surrounded by small, round, tablecloth covered tables. The room was a bit dark, but small lights made it agreeable.

A crowd of over one hundred burst's into the room, all talking at once. They all slowly looked around the long tables for their assigned positions. Soon, every seat in the room was filled. The Bride and Groom came in next, taking their seat at the right of the room, next to Dr. Kliener, Judith Mossman, Dr. Magnusson and Barney Calhoun. D0g took his place in the corner near the newlyweds.

Alyx squeezed Gordon's hand as the food came out first. He turned, only to see her grinning. He smiled, bent over and lightly kissed his wife again. Plates of beef were given to the guests. Everyone in the room began to eat, stopping only to converse with the person next to them about how Gordon and Alyx were so engrossed with each other.

After the food was eaten, Dr. Kliener raised his fork, tapping it lightly against his wine glass.

"Attention, everybody!" The room went silent. Dr. Kliener stood up, nervously fiddling with his glasses.

"I would like to say something." He turned toward the bride and groom, addressing Gordon first. "Gordon, I could not have picked a finer man to wed my niece. I know that you will love and keep her forever. Ever since I saw you first glance at Alyx, I knew you had feelings for her." Gordon smiled, embarrassed that Kliener always knew about his crush.

"Alyx," Dr. Kliener proceeded, trying to form the right words. "I have known you from birth. I have watched you grow into a strong, lovely young woman. I know you love Gordon and always will." Tears of joy started to well up in Alyx's eyes. Kliener started to choke on the next words. "Eli would be so proud of you, Alyx." Tears flowed freely from both the bride and Kliener. Alyx rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around her Uncle. After a few moments of embrace, Alyx pulled back, staring into Kliener's eyes. He gave a sheepish smile, wiping away the tears from his eyes. Gordon got up from his seat and embraced the doctor himself. Alyx laughed, wiping her own tears away.

As the three took their seats again, Dr. Magnusson stood up, raising his glass.

"Although, I did not have the privilege of working closely with Dr. Freeman back at Black Mesa," he started, keeping a serious face. "But I have come to respect him. And Gordon . . ." Magnusson turned to Gordon. "I forgive you for that casserole incident." The room erupted in laughter, knowing that Gordon had blown up Magnusson's lunch back at Black Mesa. Magnusson looked pleased that he actually managed to make a whole room laugh. He raised the glass higher. "To Alyx and Gordon, may their love bloom with each day." Every person in the room raised their glasses and drank to the toast.

Barney was next to speak. He mimicked Magnusson, raising his glass into the air.

"I was Gordon's best friend at Black Mesa. We had good time's there. One time, when Dr. Magnusson here wasn't looking, I dared Gordon to shake his soda, which we got away with." Dr. Magnusson looked up in shock. His face turned to fury, remembering the soda spewing into his face. Gordon laid his head into his hands, remembering all the embarrassing stunts they used to play on scientists back at Black Mesa. Alyx just laughed.

"And with Alyx," Barney continued, "We would find boxes of bubble gum in the old Combine storage facility, and tried to throw the pieces right so that they would stick to a Civil Patrol's face mask, and then just run like hell out of there."

Everybody chuckled. Now, it was Alyx's turn to be embarrassed.

"So here's to good times!" Everybody drank from his or her glasses. Barney gave out a small sigh after downing his glass.

"Now, let's dance!", Barney shouted.

---

The band consisted of a piano, a box that sounded like a guitar and a round disk, when beat in the right place, sounded like notes on a bass. All the guests rose from their chairs and moved toward the dance floor. The band played upbeat songs, allowing the dancer's to get their groove on. Alyx turned to Gordon and bumped her shoulder against his, indicating her urge to dance. Gordon rolled his eyes playfully, removed his coat, rolled up his sleeves and grabbed one of Alyx's hands, pulling her to the dance floor.

Once on the floor, Alyx immediately started swaying back in forth, moving to the music. Her hands came up to the level of her shoulders and started snapping her fingers. Gordon didn't know what to do. Alyx mused at his inability to dance. She then grabbed his hands and started swaying them in unison.

"Ok. Here's what your going to do," She instructed, moving back and forth on each foot. "Just feel the music. Break it down."

Gordon still didn't understand. He tried moving like his wife, but kept falling off beat. Instead, he went crazy. He started to do the dance moves he learned forty years ago. He grabbed the back of his neck and underneath his knee, quickly moving both limbs toward each other violently. Alyx broke out in laughter at the sight of this horrible dancing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she shouted, holding her hands up. "Don't hurt yourself. We're gonna have to work on that." Gordon laughed, knowing his dancing was awful.

All around them, dancing was in full swing. Father Grigori held baby Baako, moving back and forth on the floor. The father of Baako, Geoff, stood nearby, nervously watching Grigori's every move. D0g was "dancing" with Judith, which consisted the two moving all across the floor back and forth. Dr. Magnusson stood in the back corner, having nothing to do with the festivities. However, a brave female soldier walked up to the scientist, asking if he wanted to dance. Magnusson was about to reply when she suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Dr. Kliener was still sitting in his seat, happily watching.

Barney made his way to the bar, ready to get his party on. He joined a group of well-dressed soldiers around one of the small round tables. They all had their own dink concoctions on the table. The group didn't even notice Barney as he sat down. They were too busy watching Gordon stumble across the floor. Each one chuckled with each mistake the groom made.

"Wow." One of the guys piped up, "This wedding thing is pretty fun."

Barney smiled. He had forgotten that half of the room's occupants have never been to a wedding, seeing that the Combine rule kept this from happening. This was the most fun these people have had in years.


	4. Chapter 4

After the dancing lasted for a few hours, everybody took his or her seats again. The last activity came in the middle of the night: cake. A five-layer cake was pushed into the room. Immediately, Gordon chuckled. The cake was covered in white frosting and little designs of flowers. But the defining detail was a candy crowbar sticking out of the top of the huge pastry. It was time to do the traditional cake cutting of the bride and groom.

Both Alyx and Gordon grabbed a large knife and cut out two big pieces of cake. Gordon then proceeded to grab a small piece of cake and held it out in front of Alyx's face. She opened her mouth, and Gordon placed the piece gently into her mouth. After a few moments of chewing, Alyx gave out an approving hum. Gordon was next to taste the cake. His mouth opened. Alyx had different plans, though. She grabbed a huge chunk of cake off of her plate and shoved it into her husband's mouth, spreading frosting all over Gordon's face. He stepped back in surprise. Alyx started to giggle out of anticipation of what her husband would do.

Gordon slowly wiped off a glob of frosting on his eyelid so he could see.

"That was mean.", he plainly put, making those around him chuckle. He suddenly snatched up a big chunk of cake and mimicked his wife, shoving the piece into her face. She yelled at the sudden attack, laughing after the bombardment was finished. The newlyweds stood there, frosting falling from their faces. Judith walked up with napkins.

---

The time was 3:00 in the morning. All the guests had left. Dr. Kliener told the new couple not to stay out late. Barney was carried away from the bar and out of the room. Everybody else went to their rooms to sleep, before resuming their jobs the next morning,

The room was empty save for Alyx and Gordon sitting at a small table with a bottle of "homemade" wine placed between two glasses. They looked over the carnage. Empty cups, plates, and decorations lay strewn across the floor and tables. It had been a long night of partying. They then gazed at each other, smiling, remembering the night's festivities. Their hands found each other and held firmly. Gordon looked up on the stage spotting the pianist, still packing up his music. Gordon raised his hands, signaling the musician to play a song. The piano player nodded and the key's started playing a slow tune.

Gordon rose from his seat and offered his hand to Alyx. She took it, moving into Gordon's arms. He wrapped his right arm around her waist while his left held her hand. Slowly, they danced, moving side to side. Alyx was surprised at Gordon's skill at the slow dance. Suddenly, Gordon started to hum with the piano. Alyx was about to protest, thinking that Gordon would be terrible at singing, when she realized that he was hitting the notes right. His voice was deep and melodic. Alyx found herself lost in his voice, laying her head against his shoulder. Gordon brought his humming lower, drawing himself closer to Alyx. Without warning, she pulled back to look into Gordon's eyes.

"I love you, Gordon."

Gordon smiled warmly.

"I love you Alyx."

They danced for another hour.

---

The newlyweds slowly walked down Section K hallway, their hands never parting. Their footsteps reverberated thru the hall. It only took them a few minutes to reach their room. Dangling in the front of the bulkhead door was a paper cutout of a heart. Alyx giggled at the sight. Gordon stared at the door for a second, then suddenly swooped Alyx into his arms. She let out a small yelp of surprise, but then grabbed his neck, making sure she wouldn't fall. Gordon slowly walked towards the door, grunting all the way.

"Common you wuss.", Alyx called out playfully. "I'm not that heavy."

After fighting for the latch for a few seconds, the bulkhead door finally swung open, revealing a small room. Inside their simple concrete room was a metal bed, shelves and other mandatory furnishings. A small bathroom connected the main room.

Gordon struggled to get to the bed. He was relieved to set Alyx down. He then sat next to her, letting out a huge breath. The couple looked into each other's eyes as if to say "we did it". Gordon flipped a piece of hair out that had been dangling in front of Alyx's face. She then leaned in and kissed him gently. After the exchange of affection, they both laid down. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, they were asleep, still wearing their formal clothes.


	5. Deleted Scene

_This scene fits in between the dancing part and the cake part. To me, this scene was a bit over the top, but I still found it funny. Hopefully I made the right decision to keep it out of the main story. Enjoy._

_---_

After the dancing lasted for a few hours, everybody took his or her seats again. To everybody's surprise, Gordon mounted the stage and was given a mic. The room looked at Alyx for explanation. The bride shrugged, oblivious to Gordon's plans. Gordon turned to the pianist, who started to play an "old" tune. Many of the younger adults did not know the song, but the eldest of the party instantly knew the music. Dr. Kliener even smiled in remembrance. It was Frank Sinatra's "Witchcraft".

Gordon started out quietly, keeping his voice low. As her husband started out, Alyx noticed one thing: Gordon was really out of key.

"Those fingers in my hair, that sly come-hither stare!" Gordon grew louder with each word. "That strips my conscience bare, it's witchcraft."

Alyx turned her head away from the stage, trying to conceal her giggling. At the bar, Barney covered his face with his hand, shaking with laughter.

"And I've got no defense for it, the heat is too intense for it . . ."

The whole room was trying not to laugh, but each note became ruined by Gordon's pitch, causing more snickers. Finally, he reached the last line in the first verse.

"What good would common sense for it dooooooo?", Gordon sang, screeching out the last word. That did it for everyone else. The room erupted in laughter. Gordon stopped singing, trying to act oblivious to his voice. Alyx was shaking hilariously.

"Okay," Gordon spoke thru the mic, "I guess you don't want to hear me. Well, we do have Kelly here and she has agreed to sing. Obviously, I need to get off the stage."

The crowd kept laughing for a few more minutes. Gordon took his seat next to Alyx, who buried her face into his shoulder, still giggling.


End file.
